


I feel pink

by mizpari (jalpari)



Series: MizPari Mixtape [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, Developing Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Smut, zsww - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/mizpari
Summary: Xiao Zhan is back at his hotel room after the Tencent awards night and has a not so unexpected visitor.This is a collab betweenjalpariandmizrosecat.Jalpari's twitter -@jalpari_yizhan,@yizhanmoodMizrosecat's twitter -@mizrosecat
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: MizPari Mixtape [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896949
Comments: 35
Kudos: 219





	I feel pink

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Anon prompter who wanted a 'soft fluffy zsww smut fic'!
> 
> I am SO SORRY I accidentally un-claimed your prompt and now cannot find it in that giant pile of prompts. In case you find this fic, hope you like it!
> 
> Sincerely, jalpari.
> 
> Also, my first time collabing with someone and ofcourse it's my BS, mizmelodrama!!! This was such an unplanned collab but so much fun. Yay, V, we did it! Thanks for writing the smexy time in between my uwus and the parts where the peepee goes into the poopoo!
> 
> Happy reading, y'all!

* * *

Xiao Zhan stretched his long, lean body on the bed in his hotel room. He sat up when there was a knock on the door and glanced at the clock. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair as he made his way to open the door.

”When I said come in fifteen minutes or so, I didn't mean exactly fifteen minutes,” Xiao Zhan grinned.

”Couldn't help it,” Yibo pouted and stepped in, wrapping his arm around Xiao Zhan’s neck.

They smiled against each other’s lips as Yibo planted soft kisses on Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan walked backwards, returning the affectionate pecks, leading them further into the room. Yibo sighed as Xiao Zhan massaged his back lovingly.

”I missed you,” Yibo kissed the mole at the corner of Xiao Zhan’s mouth.

”We were literally together at the Tencent awards an hour back,” Xiao Zhan kissed Yibo’s cheek.

”Yeah but I couldn't do this,” Yibo sucked on Xiao Zhan’s lower lip.

”You literally did this when we had to head backstage to get ready for our performances,” Xiao chuckled and kissed Yibo’s other cheek.

”I had to take advantage of our adjacent makeup rooms,” Yibo grinned wide with twinkling eyes.

”I missed you too,” Xiao Zhan brushed a strand of Yibo’s hair aside and kissed his forehead.

”I don't want to go to my hotel, ge,” Yibo sighed and let his head fall forward onto Xiao Zhan’s shoulder. “I hate being alone. And now that we’re both in the same place for once, why not make the most of it?”

”Do you really think I need convincing, Yibo?” Xiao Zhan grinned. “Why on earth would I make my boyfriend leave on a rare night together, for the first time in two weeks?”

Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan and blushed as his eyes lit up. He still wasn't used to Xiao Zhan calling him his boyfriend. It had barely been two months since the Nanjing concert when everything had changed.

After saying goodbye to their characters for the last time at the end of the concert, everyone had returned to their hotel rooms with heavy hearts. Especially Xiao Zhan who had given so much of himself to understanding Wei Wuxian, feeling what he would feel, doing what he would do. He had poured himself into Wei Ying.

All Yibo had wanted to do that night when he knocked on Xiao Zhan’s door was comfort him with his words. But something had taken over him when he couldn't find the right ones. He found himself being carried towards Xiao Zhan on the wave of his thus far suppressed emotions. Seeing Xiao Zhan’s tears had set them free. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Yibo had his arms around Xiao Zhan and pulled him tight against his body. Xiao Zhan had frozen for a brief moment but then Yibo felt his entire body melt into him. They clung to each other for what felt like an eternity.

When Xiao Zhan pulled back, Yibo had felt an emptiness in his arms as the warmth of Xiao Zhan’s skin receded. But even though the hug had ended, Xiao Zhan hadn't stepped out of Yibo’s personal space. And his next words had changed Yibo’s life.

”I have to let go of Wei Ying…but I don't want to let go of you.”

Xiao Zhan had held his chin and looked deep into his eyes. Yibo’s heart had raced, filled with a thrill that even his bike had never evoked in him. Xiao Zhan’s warm, loving gaze drew tears out of him. Tears that he had promised himself he would never shed again, having accepted that nothing would ever happen with Xiao Zhan.

”I could never let go of you, ge…ever.”

Xiao Zhan had wiped his damp cheeks and before Yibo could say another word, a set of warm, soft, gentle lips had enveloped his. Yibo had drowned in the overwhelming sensations that Xiao Zhan was filling him with.

Eight weeks later, and he was still drowning. In those eight weeks, they had only managed to meet twice. But Yibo wouldn't exchange it for anything in the world. The texts, the phone calls, the video calls, the surprise gifts, every minute he spent gushing over the fact that Xiao Zhan was now his boyfriend. Nothing.

”Gou zai zai…” a whisper brought Yibo back to the present.

”Zhan-ge…” Yibo smiled.

”We should shower and change,” Xiao Zhan kissed Yibo’s nose. 

”Only if you shower with me…” Yibo winked.

Xiao Zhan chuckled and shook his head fondly. He led Yibo by the hand towards the bathroom. They stepped out of their clothes carefully, Xiao Zhan’s eyes scanning every inch of Yibo’s body.

It was all still new. They had only seen each other naked twice. They had only ever been intimate twice. They still had a line to cross. There were still parts of each other’s bodies that they were yet to explore. Yibo knew Xiao Zhan was waiting for him to be ready. 

Yibo stood shyly as Xiao Zhan ran the water warm. His eyes wandered Xiao Zhan’s tall, lean, toned body in awe. It still didn't cease to amaze him that he got to do this with Xiao Zhan. That he got to see Xiao Zhan like this. That Xiao Zhan wanted him. That Xiao Zhan needed him.

He snapped out of his trance when Xiao Zhan held his hand and led him under the shower. He let the pleasantly warm water soak him and closed his eyes, feeling the droplets land on his face. 

He smiled against the water when he felt Xiao Zhan’s arms enclose him from behind. He tilted his head to one side when Xiao Zhan’s lips wrapped themselves around the curve of his neck. He hummed as Xiao Zhan ran his hands up and down his wet body.

Xiao Zhan turned him around and pulled him closer. Yibo let out a soft gasp when he felt their silky wet bodies plastered against each other. Xiao Zhan cupped the back of his neck and in the blink of an eye, his hungry lips were devouring Yibo.

Yibo moaned into Xiao Zhan’s mouth as he ravished his lips, arms tightening around his neck and waist. Xiao Zhan explored Yibo as if he had never tasted him before. Yibo groaned when Xiao Zhan’s hands slid down and squeezed his ass.

Their breathing became heavy as Xiao Zhan pressed their hips together. Yibo threw his head back when pleasure jolted up his spine and Xiao Zhan licked his way down his throat, sucking on it as Yibo gulped. 

When Xiao Zhan pulled back, he admired the reddening patch of skin on Yibo’s neck. He took Yibo’s lips in his once again and gasped and moaned as Yibo gave back as good as he got, their hands grabbing onto each other desperately.

”Wang Yibo…” Xiao Zhan whispered when Yibo pulled apart to catch his breath.

Yibo felt a shiver run through his body on hearing the desire, the hunger, the longing in his voice. He opened his eyes, that he didn't realize were closed, and looked at Xiao Zhan, whose eyes were fixed on him.

”Zhan-ge…” He whispered against his lips, drinking the water rolling off them. 

Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo intently and Yibo felt like he was about to say something. But then his entire face morphed into a gentle smile and he dove into a long, deep kiss with Yibo.

He flicked Yibo’s nose with his finger, his smile widening, and reached out for the soap. For the next few minutes, they soaped and lathered and washed each other, sometimes playfully, always gently.

When they had dried themselves, Yibo slipped into a pair of Xiao Zhan’s shorts and followed him into bed. As soon as they were under the sheets, Yibo snuggled closer to Xiao Zhan who wrapped him in his arms with a content sigh.

Yibo tilted his face up and caught Xiao Zhan’s lips just as he was about to say something. He curled up against Xiao Zhan’s side and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. After several seconds of making out, Yibo began moving and got on top of Xiao Zhan, wanting to feel his entire body plastered against him again.

“Don’t you have an early morning flight?” Xiao Zhan murmured as he angled Yibo’s head just right to relish every inch of his mouth.

“I’ve set an alarm,” Yibo replied, breathing in Xiao Zhan as they moved against each other.

“Didn't the dressing room session satisfy you enough?” Xiao Zhan teased as his hand snuck down to Yibo’s erection, massaging it as a reminder.

“Never enough with you,” Yibo moaned as Xiao Zhan stroked him.

“I could do round two,” Xiao Zhan’s voice was growing raspy as he nibbled on Yibo’s lower lip.

“Mmm,” Yibo hummed in pleasure as Xiao Zhan’s hand slipped into his boxers, “no…more…this time I want more…” 

Xiao Zhan’s hand stilled on his erection and he pulled back to look at Yibo.

“What?” 

Yibo looked into Xiao Zhan’s eyes silently, hoping he would understand. Xiao Zhan, however, pulled his hand out of Yibo’s shorts and sat up, forcing Yibo up with him until he was seated upright with Yibo on his lap. 

“What do you mean you want more, Yibo?” Xiao Zhan asked again.

“I want to have sex,” Yibo stated blunty.

Yibo prepared himself for Xiao Zhan to ask him if he was sure, to bring up his age, or that it was too soon in their relationship. He readied himself with his answers but-

“Me too,” Xiao Zhan whispered back. “So fucking much.”

They both stared at each other in heavy silence. 

“Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Yibo blinked and gulped. He wasn't expecting that. He knew what he wanted, he had known it for a while, but he was scared to say it now, under Xiao Zhan’s stare. His boyfriend seemed to read his mind and smiled, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand. Yibo’s eyes fluttered shut and he took Xiao Zhan’s hand and gave it a kiss.

“I want you to fuck me,” he whispered, like a secret, and kept kissing Xiao Zhan’s hand.

“What else?” Xiao Zhan’s thick raspy voice was now barely audible.

“Taste you on my tongue,” he breathed.

Xiao Zhan slipped two fingers inside Yibo’s mouth and Yibo let out a hum. He opened his eyes and found a look on his boyfriend’s face he had never seen before. There was an intensity, a confidence, and something new. 

Xiao Zhan ran a hand over Yibo’s abs and chest, taking his nipple in between his fingers gently, pulling a gasp out of Yibo. This time, when Xiao Zhan smiled, he looked more like the Yilling Patriarch than himself.

“You are beautiful like this,” Xiao Zhan clutched a firm fist of Yibo’s hair.

“Like what?” asked Yibo breathlessly.

“When you’re like clay under my hands.”

Xiao Zhan suddenly flipped them around and laid Yibo back on the bed. He pressed their hips together and captured his lips again, devouring him as if he was quenching his thirst. Yibo let himself melt with the simmering touch, getting breathy, and dug his nails into Xiao Zhan’s back with yearning. All at once, Xiao Zhan stopped kissing him and Yibo whined at the loss of contact.

“Wait here,” he said simply, giving Yibo a peck.

Yibo took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. His heart began racing as the realization hit him that he was about to be fucked for the first time by his gorgeous boyfriend who he had been pining after for a long time. 

The weight of Xiao Zhan climbing back on the bed snapped Yibo out of his thoughts, and he looked at him as he dropped a condom and a bottle of lube to the side. Xiao Zhan sat on his haunches, naked, Yibo realized, and hooked his fingers on Yibo’s shorts.

“May I?” Xiao Zhan asked, raising his eyebrow in that way that used to drive Yibo crazy on the set of A-Ling.

Yibo gulped and nodded.

Xiao Zhan dragged down the last piece of clothing between them, and then Yibo was completely naked under his stare. He didn’t feel ashamed, contrary to what he imagined it would feel like to lie on the bed and be looked at the way Xiao Zhan was looking at him. His eyes ran all over his body, carefully, taking every detail, like taking photographs, mementos of this moment. 

Their gazes met when Xiao Zhan’s eyes reached his face. Then, the tip of his finger slid from Yibo's ankle all the way to his hip bone, taking its time. Yibo sighed and felt himself relaxing. Xiao Zhan took his knees and gently spread Yibo’s legs, getting in between them. He laid on top of Yibo and kissed his lips slowly, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. 

“Can you keep them there?”

“Yes” whispered Yibo.

“Perfect, gou zai zai.”

Yibo felt something warm filling his chest when he obeyed Xiao Zhan’s instructions and got praised for it. Xiao Zhan kissed a trail down his throat to his chest, where he bit and nibbled on Yibo’s sensitive nipples before moving down to his belly. Yibo took a sharp inhale when he felt Xiao Zhan take his cock and kiss and lick its head. He looked down to watch Xiao Zhan blow him, tongue warm and soft on his length, making Yibo moan and throw his head back onto the pillow. 

Soon, he was trembling. Yibo felt a finger massage his rim. His body jerked involuntarily at the touch, but he relaxed quickly, much more focused on the lips around his girth. It was a testament to the things Xiao Zhan was doing with his mouth that Yibo almost didn’t feel it when Xiao Zhan slid a finger in until he started moving it. 

A spike of pleasure made Yibo cry out louder than he imagined one could and Xiao Zhan stopped sucking him.

“You alright?” Xiao Zhan asked, concern written all over his face that was beautifully lit by the lamp.

“Yes,” Yibo said, his voice reduced to a whine, nearly unrecognizable. “It’s g-good, ge.”

“Yeah? You like this?”

Xiao Zhan twisted his fingers inside Yibo, hitting a particular spot, making him whimper again.

“Ye-yes,” Yibo breathed.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Xiao Zhan waited with a smirk.

“Please, ge, keep going,” he begged, unashamed.

Xiao Zhan chuckled and kissed Yibo’s inner thigh.

“I will but,” Xiao Zhan eyed Yibo intently, “call me _laoban_.”

Yibo looked at him, confused, chest heaving.

“Is that okay?” Xiao Zhan asked, slightly nervous.

“I’ll call you anything you want,” Yibo finally understood. “Laoban.”

Xiao Zhan smiled.

“Good, gou zai zai.”

Xiao Zhan started moving his fingers again, rubbing Yibo’s spot, making him see stars and utter sounds he’d never imagined he could produce. Xiao Zhan took him to the brink of pleasure, unrelentingly and unsparingly. Xiao Zhan kept massaging him slowly, driving him insane, craving release. 

“Laoban, I’m close…” Yibo groaned as he was covered in a thin layer of sweat, hair completely tousled.

Xiao Zhan stopped moving his fingers.

“Do you wanna cum with my cock, gou zai zai?”

“Yes,” Yibo nodded fervently. 

Xiao Zhan smiled and sat up to put the condom on.

“You’ve been so good, gou zai zai,” Xiao Zhan’s voice was low and rang like music in Yibo’s ears.

“Wrap your arms around me,” He picked Yibo up by the hips.

Yibo obeyed.

As he straddled Xiao Zhan, their faces came close for the first time. They stared at each other, breaths mingling. Yibo was hypnotized, helpless under Xiao Zhan’s spell. 

He felt the blunt head touching his rim and pushing in. Yibo gasped as Xiao Zhan started to fill him, a distinct dull burn accompanying it. But even the pain felt good. Soon they had bottomed out. Xiao Zhan groaned and held Yibo in his arms. He smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Yibo trembled.

It felt incredible to have Xiao Zhan inside him, much better than he had imagined, and his eyes rolled each time he thrust further into him. With each passing second, their moans grew louder and their voices blended into one resounding song of pleasure.

They picked up the speed and Yibo grew desperate. He moved his hips to find the perfect spot again and when he did, he mewled loudly as he fucked himself on Xiao Zhan.

“Laoban, please,” Yibo whined as he needed more to reach the peak.

Xiao Zhan captured his whine and drank it all in as he kissed Yibo passionately. As they kissed, he lay Yibo back on the bed and started fucking into him relentlessly. Yibo’s eyes blurred with tears and he cried out. Xiao Zhan clutched Yibo’s hips, ramming into him harder.

“Let go, gou zai zai,” whispered Xiao Zhan.

And then Yibo was free falling, screaming, writhing, as his orgasm washed over his body and mind with an intensity he had never felt before. When it was done, he felt a million pounds lighter, almost disconnected from reality, his head completely empty.

When he opened his eyes, Xiao Zhan was spooning him and kissing his shoulder and neck.

“Hey,” Xiao Zhan whispered and kissed Yibo on the ear lightly.

“Hi,” Yibo sighed with a smile and turned around in his arms to face him.

“You okay?”

“Mn,” Yibo nodded and snuggled closer. “Laoban.”

“Yibo!” Xiao Zhan flustered and exclaimed. “That was just-”

“I liked it,” Yibo smirked and sealed their lips together to shut Xiao Zhan’s embarrassed rambling off.

“Mmm,” Xiao Zhan hummed and pulled Yibo closer. “Does it…hurt?”

“Every part of me feels alive,” Yibo whispered and nuzzled his nose against Xiao Zhan’s.

Xiao Zhan smiled and resumed kissing him lovingly, softer this time, as his hands caressed every inch of Yibo’s body. They kissed until sleep and exhaustion began claiming their minds. Their lips remained loosely slotted together as they whispered good night.

* * *

When Xiao Zhan woke up, Yibo’s fingers were tracing invisible lines between every mole on his body. 

“Morning, gou zai zai,” Xiao Zhan mumbled as he let out a long exhale and smiled.

“I’m hungry,” Yibo mumbled back.

“Me too,” Xiao Zhan said and then pinned Yibo down with a smirk. “Very hungry,” he snapped at Yibo’s nose and then his chin and finally both his cheeks.

“Zhan-ge!!” Yibo giggled and wriggled under Xiao Zhan. “I meant…food! I ordered food!”

“I already have my meal right in front of me,” Xiao Zhan grinned and swooped in to envelope Yibo’s lips.

Yibo sighed happily as Xiao Zhan kissed him and moved against him for the next several minutes. They stopped when there was a gentle knock on the door. With a groan, Xiao Zhan got up, pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt and strode to the door. Yibo watched him walk away and pulled the comforter all around him, smiling giddily as his mind immediately went back to everything they had done together last night. 

When Xiao Zhan returned, he had a tray of food in his hand. 

“You ordered these for breakfast?” Xiao Zhan raised his eyebrow as he pointed to the delicious breakfast treats on the plate.

“Two of everything,” Yibo nodded with a smug smile.

“You’re gonna make me break my diet plan,” Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes but smiled fondly.

“Well you tired me out last night and now I need some comfort food,” Yibo pouted and beckoned to Xiao Zhan to join him back on the bed.

He smiled happily when Xiao Zhan obliged and they spent the rest of the morning watching TV, eating, chatting, kissing, and play-fighting out of habit.

When it was time for Yibo to leave, they stood at the doorway, swaying in each other’s arms. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Xiao Zhan held Yibo close and kissed his temple.

“Mn,” Yibo sulked.

“How do you feel?” Xiao Zhan pulled back and eyed Yibo. 

“I feel…pink,” Yibo slowly smiled.

Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes and let out an amused laugh. 

“Come here, gou zai zai,” he cupped the back of Yibo’s neck and pulled him close again. “One more kiss for the road.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Some links and references for Yizhan candy on Tencent night and the pink hoodie/breakfast for two candy from the morning after!!!
> 
> https://zhansww.tumblr.com/post/190145006150/191228-%E9%87%8D%E8%A6%81%E6%9D%A5%E5%AE%BEquiteunique) 
> 
> https://argusbjyx9277.tumblr.com/post/189938976397/inkim-writing-this-post-high-on-adrenaline-but-let
> 
> https://twitter.com/xzhan1005/status/1211186232178466816
> 
> https://twitter.com/xztuzi/status/1210882971986620416
> 
> https://twitter.com/Wulanmazel1/status/1210969310396477440
> 
> My fav Yizhan analysis at the event -  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iptLJeOSzs&feature=youtu.b0e 
> 
> All yizhan moments -  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7zB5GJdF-U&  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShAveRjV2RQ  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTy4SCCgTf8  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNw9YQwcrI8  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxX84u6Dv9s 
> 
> In depth analysis of their swollen lips at the event LMAO -  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLy63e7lntc 
> 
> YIZHAN backstage rooms were side by side for one of the award nights which I’m pretty sure was Tencent!  
> https://twitter.com/lightxiaozhan/status/1210856385740541952 
> 
> In case anyone wants to watch the whole awards show -  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zK041gbuBXU


End file.
